Adam Hillard
Adam Hillard is one of the main characters in Agents. He is the manager of Centre Stage Management, a talent agency in London. In the Pilot he is fired as the main star of Steeple View and decides to set up his own talent agency. Before Agents Adam starred as Reverend Gary Steeple in Steeple View for six seasons. During this time he briefly dated his co-star Hayley Bennett who played his on-screen wife Felicity. In 2010 he attended Comic-Con in San Diego with Jean-Pierre Marceau and discovered that his character was really a cyborg. In August 2011 he punched Jean-Pierre in the face after disagreeing with him about the show and was later fired. (Everything Must Go) (The Mysterious Disappearance of Ronald Grant) He met his new neighbour Tammy Morris before attending an 80s themed party and developed a crush on her. (Changes) Season 1 (2011-2012) Adam is fired before hitting Ronald Grant with his car. After reuniting with his childhood friend Adam takes Ron to his flat. Adam tells Ron about his obsession with Tammy. After listening to advice from Ron, Adam decides to set up his own talent agency and begins to search for an office. They find a suitable location and meet the landlord Ed Gibbon. After being set up by Ron, Adam tells Tammy about his feelings and they discuss a possible relationship. (Pilot ) Ron decides to quit StarSeekers and leaves Adam to find his replacement. He meets Zack Munson outside the office building and offers him the job. After giving him a brief interview, Tammy visits to wish him luck on the opening day. Later on, Adam agrees to let Zack move in with him and they meet with Joe King, an aspiring comedian. Although his audition is not succesful Adam spends the next week searching for work for his first client but eventually offers him the cleaning position. Adam thanks his colleagues and friends for helping him set up the talent agency. (Enter Zack ) A few weeks later Adam embarasses himself on a night out with Tammy and attempts to avoid her the next day. Adam later apologises and agrees to find work for Tammy's cousin Ruby, a talented Morrissey impersonator. He gets her a gig at a nightclub in Hammersmith and has to fill in for one of the other acts himself. (Hang The DJ ) Adam lies about how succesful StarSeekers has been when Ed Gibbon visits the office. He tells Ed that he's hosting a dinner party for a client but the plan backfires when Ed invites himself along. Adam is forced to host the party and asks Tammy to act as the client. Ed gets drunk at the party and reveals that he owns Adam's building as well as the office and that he has lost both properties due to bankruptcy. Ed also tells Adam that both buildings are scheduled to be demolished. Later on, Adam gives his former landlord a lift home but throws him out of the car when Ed insults him. (Our Dinner With Ed) The next day, Adam is stressed about Ed's news and locks himself in his room. Tammy convinces him to go to work and he is later reunited with Jean-Pierre who performs a mime act at the office. Adam is reluctant to sign him and explains to Zack and Tammy why they do not have a good relationship. He shows them a clip from Steeple View and tells them about the Comic-Con incident. Adam discovers that Zack is selling his possesions on eBay and that Tammy has bought his laptop. Jean-Pierre comes to Adam's flat and begs for a place to live. Adam agrees to let him stay for a couple of days but he ultimately kicks him out after an hour for being annoying. Tammy comes to the flat and reveals that she is moving back to Manchester. Adam is devastated and once again retreats to his room. (Everything Must Go) A week later, Adam prepares to move out of his flat on the day of the demolition. He is still upset about Tammy's decision to move away and tells her that he still has feelings for her. She tells Adam that she shares the same feelings but still intends to move. Later on, Adam takes one last look at the flat before saying a final goodbye to Tammy. Zack tells Adam that they will not receive the keys to their new flat for another week. (Changes) Season 2 (2012-2013) A few months later, Adam and Zack bump into Ed Gibbon on a night out at Krypton and end up back at his mum's house. (Return of the Tramp) Adam and Zack are finally succesful after rebranding the talent agency as Centre Stage Management. They meet with Carlson Palmer when Calvin Ketley threatens to sue them for breach of contract. Adam arranges a meeting with CK and discovers that they are being double played by Carlson. Adam and Zack confront Carlson at their new office but end up offering him a job as their legal adviser. The next day, Adam is surprised to find Ronald Grant asking for help at his door step. (Another Second Time Around) Adam is still annoyed with Ron for leaving and refuses to give him a job at the talent agency. He agrees to let Ron stay for a few days. Adam discovers that Carlson is in prison and offers to cover for Zack while he attempts to bail him out. Later on, Adam meets Calvin at the office to discuss his new job role. Adam receives a phone call from his landlord who explains that he's moving them into a bigger flat. Back at the office, Adam asks Zack for their tenancy agreement. Zack explains that it's in his secret cupboard. Adam opens the cupboard door with a surprised look. (Return of the Tramp) Adam discovers a secret room inside Zack's cupboard and suggests that they relocate their office. A few weeks later, Adam and Zack have settled into their new flat and meet with a singer named Caitlin. They are both impressed with her performance and manage to find her a record deal. Ron comes to the office and is slapped by Caitlin. Adam discovers that she is Ron's ex-wife. Later on, Adam tells Zack not to ask Caitlin out as it's unprofessional. He ignores Adam and invites her back to their flat. Zack buys Adam a superman onesie which he finds very comfortable. That evening, Zack mocks Adam at a strip club. (So Here We Are) A few weeks later, Adam is excited when he meets a woman on a dating website. However, his excitement is short lived when he discovers that he has been set up with Ron. Adam argues with Zack when he finds out about his involvement. (Matchmakers) Three months later, Adam bumps into Hayley on a night out at Krypton. Adam discovers that Hayley is looking to get back into acting and he offers to meet with her to discuss representation. The next morning, Adam is concerned when Ron fails to show up for his shift. Later on, Adam and Zack discover that a rival talent agency plans to annihilate Centre Stage Management. Adam arranges for Carlson to go undercover to discover more about their rivals. Adam meets with Hayley who reveals her true intentions. She wants to revive Steeple View which displeases Adam. Adam tells her that he'll think about it. Adam begins a rescue mission when Carlson discovers that Ron has been kidnapped by the rival firm. Later on, Hayley finally admits that nobody wants to revive Steeple View and that she made up the story to be closer to Adam. Adam lets her down gently and heads to the rival's building. Adam and Zack discover that Ed Gibbon is their new rival. (The Mysterious Disappearance of Ronald Grant) Trivia *Adam is the only character to appear in every episode of the series. *Adam has met all of the main characters and guest characters. Category:Main characters Category:StarSeekers Category:Season 1 main characters Category:Season 2 main characters